Two Weddings, One Disaster
by bubblegum-fairy
Summary: [Hollyoaks]It's the day of the double wedding of Frankie and Jack, Becca and Jake.But there are a few doubts and hints thats something will go wrong.....


Hollyoaks- Two weddings one disaster 

It was late morning of August 25th. Frankie was around at Becca's flat, they both were receiving luxury treatment as the pair where having a joint wedding at the church later that afternoon.

Becca was having her hair done, whilst Frankie her make-up, the hair and make-up artists were split between them, as they wanted everything to be perfect and not too many people rushing around them.

Becca and Frankie were also talking about their big day.

Becca: I can't believe this day is finally here, I'm marrying Jake, I'm surprised he's stuck with me after this Justin thing

Frankie: Love, my Jake would stick by you no matter what, you are his perfect match

Becca: You really think

Frankie: Becca, of course you are, I've always seen you as part of the family, and the perfect wife for Jake, he does love you

Becca: I wouldn't be here today if he didn't

Frankie: mmm, I should really be welcoming in you to the 'Dean' clan as we called it expect I'm no longer a Dean am I, since divorcing Johnno...

Becca: but you're to be an Osbourne so, you could at least welcome me to the new instated 'Osbourne' Clan

Frankie: I could, but I'm not quite there yet, you know I'd never of though I and Jack would end up like this, when I was with Johnno I thought Jack was just a worthless lowlife, after Johnno had the affair and we separated, I swore I'd never go into a relationship again, but when things went really bad Jake took us in and we just clicked, he's more of a man and a father to me and my children than Johnno ever was

Becca: seems like you were destined to be together then

Frankie: what like you and Jake; we're not that lucky, me and Jack happened after seeing that we share so many things as well as feelings

Becca: but still, you two are happy and today you're making a wonderful wife to Jack

Frankie: and you to Jake.

Becca: Well what do you think, will Jake like the curls?

Frankie: aww Becca you hair looks beautiful, Jake will love it, if he doesn't he'll get me to deal with

Becca: (laughing) I'm sure he wouldn't like his mum taking his wife's side

Frankie: You'll be my daughter in law; we're supposed to stick together

Becca: yeah, anything better than my mum, she still doesn't approve of Jake after the Lisa fling, she thinks he's still a lying cheating so and so

Frankie: and what do you think love

Becca: he's my knight in shinning armour

Frankie: he couldn't be anything else from what I heard of the proposal

Kirstie: Right I'm done now, if you need your hair fixing up, again just in case before you go give us a ring.

Frankie: thanks love; you've done a great job

Becca: Yeah you've done us wonders

Kirstie: Glad I could be of service and Frankie I've not seen you in the hairdressing business for a while

Frankie: ah well I've moved on from that, I work at washed up and at the dog with Jack...

Kirstie: ooo you have been busy

Kirstie then leaves, leaving Caitlin finishing off Frankie's make-up. Becca however was ready to go and put on her all-important dress.

Becca: Frankie, I'm going to put my dress on

Frankie: hang on a sec, when I'm done here, I'll come and help you because you do want to be putting on that dress on your own when you've just had all that done

Becca: and you don't want to be ruining your make-up and hair either, but I suppose we could give each other a hand

Frankie: okay, let...Caitlin finish off here then.

Caitlin: I won't be long I just need to do the lippy and I'll be right through

Becca: sure, I just hope Nancy hasn't been in their trashing the place before she left, she says she's only visiting but I don't know

Frankie: well if' she's capable of trashing washed up then she's capable of anything

Becca: Yeah, she's already done my wardrobe...

Becca leaves Frankie and Caitlin in the living room, Becca sat in her bedroom which she shared with Jake she looked up at her dress. It was such a delicate thing, but it was one of the best money could buy, Becca also noticed Frankie's dress it was a beautiful one, very 'Frankie' Becca thought to her self.

Back in the living room, Caitlin had finished Frankie's make up.

Caitlin: there you are all done

Frankie: thanks love, it's perfect... it... it is long lasting isn't it

Caitlin: Frankie...of course it's long lasting so it will stay on for when you become Mrs Osbourne

Frankie: oh good, I want to look my best you see

Caitlin: any bride would, I'm on call now, so if you need me just give us a bell and good luck to you and Becca

Frankie: thanks...

Over at the Dog (Dog in the Pond) Jack was already, ready he had his kilt on and a nice tidy jacket to go with it, just to stay with his Scottish routes. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror wondering if he was really, what Frankie wanted, after all with his track record and knowing Frankie had just come out of 23 years of marriage to Johnno Dean.

Jack walked out of the bathroom, to find Jake Dean, Frankie's son standing in the kitchen area waiting to speak to him. Jake too was in his suit which he would be wearing to the wedding.

Jake: Ah Jack, I need to speak to you

Jack: Jake...fire away

Jake: everything is going to be fine isn't it, cars and so on

Jack: it's sorted, everything's going to be fine, if you think about bad things then you won't make it up the aisle

Jake: But I want everything to be perfect, especially for Becca

Jack: and I want the same for your mum

Jake: yeah, but if you so much as once treat her like shit, I'll find out and you'll regret it

Jack: I wouldn't hurt Frankie she's the only woman I wouldn't treat badly

Jake: you best mean that.

Jack: I do, I wouldn't be doing this now if I didn't

Jake: I'm just looking out for her, she has been through hell when Johnno left her, and I don't want you doing the same

Jack: I helped your mum through it didn't i? I love Frankie and intend to stay with her no matter what, she's made me value life and she makes it a happier place around here

Jake: so it seems...Darren is still doing the...

At that Jack's daughter Ruth walked in

Ruth: Dad...

Jack: Ruth, it's so good to see you again

Ruth: well I couldn't miss a day like this

Jake: (Interrupting) I'll leave you to it, I'll be down at the bar or something...

Jack: oh okay Jake...

Jake leaves Ruth and Jack in the living room.

Ruth: So Jake is finally marrying Becca after all this time

Jack: Yeah, they only got back together a couple of months ago

Ruth: They split

Jack: yeah, complex stuff really

Ruth: Oh right, well tell me about you and Frankie then, I didn't think she was your type...

Jack: Frankie, split with Johnno after he had an affair, he left her with large amount of debt and Frankie and the kids were homeless, Darren, let them stay here one night, I offered to make it a more permanent option, which they agreed to, we got of to a shaky start, there was something there between us but it was something we could never tell each other it was only when she left for a bed-sit with the kids and left her karaoke machine I saw the state of the place and I had to bring her back because I loved her

Ruth: aww dad, so did she come back

Jack: Yeah, and things started from there, at one time I thought I lost her when Johnno came back, but she stayed here choosing me over him and here we are today

Ruth: getting married on the same day as Frankie's son

Jack: It's a joint wedding we came upon the idea, as we're all becoming family

Ruth: Ah, right...

Jack: well how are you?

Ruth: I'm fine; everything is okay down in London...

Jack: Good, are you staying...

Ruth: I wish I could dad, to wish you and Frankie the best but, I have to go back as I have work, so here's you gift, I know its nothing much, but I'm just glad you're happy

Jack: and you, and thanks for this, we'll appreciate it.

Ruth: I know this was only a short visit but goodbye

Jack: Bye...

Ruth: See ya soon, dad...

Ruth exits and sees Jake down in the bar, sorting out his flower

Ruth: Jake...i just want to say congratulations

Jake: Oh right thanks...you are okay with your dad marrying my mum though aren't you

Ruth: yeah, it's his decision and if he's happy then that's okay with me

Jake: well I thought you know...

Ruth: I'm not bothered if its your mum or not, Dad can be with any woman in the world as long as she loves him, which I ensure Frankie does, no I must be off, see you around, maybe at a family get together or something

Jake: okay...see you around some day

Once Ruth had left Jake tires to call Ben but his phone was switched off

Jake: Typical...

Jake scrolled down to his Brother Craig's number and dialled it.

Jake: Craig can you go and check if Ben has the rings

Craig: I don't know where he is...

Jake: well where are you

Craig: mum and Jack sent me and Steph off to Nan's last night

Jake: why they do that?

Craig: so we can get ready here and be out of the way of preparations and stuff

Jake: so there's no chance of you finding Ben then

Craig: No... just keep calling his phone

Jake: it's turned off

Craig: well keep calling... well how is everything anyway

Jake: I don't know about mum or Becca, Jack's pretty relaxed I'm thinking he's okay after all

Craig: There's never been anything wrong with him

Jake: I thought he was taking advantage of mum...

Craig: You're supposed to be the mature one you know, but that's just stupid

Jake: I know...look I'm going to go, we've all got to be a the church soon

Craig: Yes, I'm still waiting to get ready; Steph has been in the bathroom all morning.

Jake: nothing-new there then.

Jake hangs up on Craig, and began mulling over his thoughts, he loved Becca and wanted things to be right, the only thing which he thought was wrong was his mum marrying Jack, as he don't like that idea in his eyes but in reality it's happening.

At the Taylor-Burton's pad Liz seems to be the only one going as hubby Richard is away on yet another course, Mel is playing drunkard again and Darlene and Sophie well are helping Liz get ready.

Sophie: I thought you didn't really like Frankie

Liz: I don't

Darlene: so why is it you're going to the joint wedding then?

Liz: To see how Frankie looks and if its as good as mine and Richard's wedding, I mean Frankie can hardly have an outfit as nice as mine...

Sophie: You looked like a tart mum

Liz: Sophie, I was showing off my figure...after all Richard liked it

Darlene: he had no choice...

Liz: Darlene, at least I look decent unlike her, going out all so and so looking how she does

Sophie: She's not as bad as you besides, with what you're wearing now

Liz: Sophie...just...just shut up and carry on helping Darlene fix me up

Darlene: keep your hair on Liz...

Liz: Don't you start, I just want to be the best at this wedding, you hear me

Sophie mouthed to Darlene 'we'll make her look bloody awful...she's so embarrasing

Darlene: Tell me about it

Liz: tell you what Lenni

Darlene: Nothing Liz, Sophie was just saying that you look...look

Sophie: fantastic mum,

Liz: Do you think

Sophie: yes, stop worrying

Darlene: it dad was here, we wouldn't be in this mess, besides we're not invited so we have to put all our efforts into you

Liz: Darlene, Richard said you'll be making me look wonderful and I want to believe that, so just carry on

However, Justin and Ali were in their room, Justin was mulling over the fact that Becca didn't invite to the ceremony.

Justin: I can't believe Becca didn't invite me, she knows I love her...she loves me

Ali: Oh Justin stop fantasising about Becca she doesn't love you, she wouldn't be marrying Jake if she did

Justin: no she's only marrying Jake as I'm too young, she's waiting till I'm old enough and then she's going to divorce him

Ali: you don't know that

Justin: I do, she wouldn't have kissed me

Ali: in you dreams you did maybe, Becca isn't interested in you

Justin: I know that, but when she sees what Jake really is she'll come back to me, I know it

Ali: So you think...anyway I thought you liked her sister Nancy

Justin: I did, she's a bad girl, but she's no patch on Becca and plus she's against the idea of me hanging with her so there's no chance

Ali: what about Nicole

Justin: I'm supposed to be helping you get her

Ali: But she wants you not me

Justin: well if you stop being so wet and wimpy maybe you'll get her

Ali: don't blame me...look I say we're better off without the girls

Justin: Yeah we need woman like Becca

Ali: that'll be Mrs Dean when you see her next time

Justin: Can you stop reminding me...no look I've got a plan

Ali: what for

Justin: Crashing the wedding, telling everyone what happened between me and Becca

Ali: Oh no, we're not doing that

Justin: Ali don't be a wimp... maybe that's why Nicole doesn't like you because you daren't do shit

Ali: Yeah but Liz is going, everyone's going to be there, its going to be embarrasing

Justin: For Jake, when he sees Becca leave with me

Ali: Yeah sure, that'll happen

Justin: It will, now come on you have to help me here and make sure, Mum, Mel, Sophie and Darlene don't find out

TBC...


End file.
